Throughout this specification the use of the word “inventor” in singular form may be taken as reference to one (singular) inventor or more than one (plural) inventor of the present invention.
It is to be appreciated that any discussion of documents, devices, acts or knowledge in this specification is included to explain the context of the present invention. Further, the discussion throughout this specification comes about due to the realisation of the inventor and/or the identification of certain related art problems by the inventor. Moreover, any discussion of material such as documents, devices, acts, or knowledge in this specification is included to explain the context of the invention in terms of the inventor's knowledge and experience and, accordingly, any such discussion should not be taken as an admission that any of the material forms part of the prior art base or the common general knowledge in the relevant art in Australia, or elsewhere, on or before the priority date of the disclosure and claims herein.
Many different physical exercising devices are available for exercising different groups of muscles or parts of the body. These physical exercising devices are typically heavy, complicated and expensive. They are also often designed for one specific purpose, such as training the muscles of a specific part of the body. For example, gymnasiums often have a range of fixed weight exercise machines, each designed to exercise one specific muscle group. However, it is often inconvenient or expensive to repeatedly visit a gymnasium. Those who commit to a gymnasium subscription and regularly use the exercise machines usually have to break their routine when they travel and/or go on vacation.
Efforts made to overcome these problems has led to development of an enormous range of handy exercising apparatus including chest expanders, hand muscle developers etc. However most of these are only used for a specific part of the body and/or allow for only one method of training. For example a conventional chest expander for developing the muscles of the chest generally comprises two handles and a plurality of elastic cord members connected between the handles. While this, type of apparatus is inexpensive, its use over a long period of time is boring because it provides only one single function.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,105 describes an exercising apparatus having a number of components which, along with the carry bag, can be assembled in different conformations. Each conformation allows the chest muscles to the exercised in a different manner. However it only exercises one group of muscles (chest) and is complicated to assemble and disassemble.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,601,107 discloses an exercise device for exercising multiple muscle groups without the need for complicated integrating parts. In particular it includes a platform on which a user can stand, the platform allowing a free range of motion about a vertical axis without substantial resistance. Thus the user carry out exercises that include rotating, pivoting, rolling or rocking motion. Resistance bands of various strengths can be inserted into various slots on the platform for pulling exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,855 describes a similar type of device including a platform for use in exercises in an unstable configuration. The platform includes a stepping deck for the user, an arched base for rocking support of the stepping deck and a plurality of resistance bands housed within the platform.